


Talented Tonguing

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim persuades Bones to try rimming for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talented Tonguing

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Talented Tonguing  
> Pairing: Jim Kirk/Leonard McCoy  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: Jim persuades Bones to try rimming for the first time.  
> Notes: Inspired by the Semiweekly Man-on-Man post at the jim_and_bones community on LiveJournal.  
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Come on, Bones. You'll like it."

"Well it's your tongue. I just don't get the appeal."

"It's so good when someone does it right."

"How does one do it wrong?"

Jim laughs. "Maybe I used the wrong word. I meant when someone clearly enjoys rimming, likes making you feel good. Enthusiasm counts for a lot. Like you said it's hard to mess it up."

Bones turns to face Jim and runs his hand up Jim's leg. "I like what we do already. Isn't that okay?"

"It is, more than okay. It's amazing. If we only did what we've done so far for the rest of our lives I'd be a happy man."

"A lot of your holoporn favorites have rimming. I mean some of them must be faking it but there must be something to it. You definitely won't want me to..." Bones is blushing now and he hates himself for it. He's not inexperienced but Jim makes him feel like it sometimes.

"No. I'd never want you to do something you don't want to. I want to do it for you, not to have you do it in return. If you let me try I'll stop the moment you ask."

About twenty minutes later, after insisting on cleaning himself repeatedly Bones is on all fours in front on Jim. He feels Jim's hand on his back.

"Relax."

That's easier said than done but he tries not to worry about taste or smell or anything else. Jim certainly isn't. Jim kisses his back first, moves his lips lower down his ass and then Jim grips his ass and licks across his hole quickly. It's weird, wet but Jim does it again and again and he stops analyzing. After another few licks he drops his weight to his forearms and hears Jim chuckle.

"Knew you'd like it."

He doesn't comment, just wiggles his ass in Jim's face and is rewarded with the press of Jim's tongue against his hole. Jim moves occasionally to kiss his ass and thighs. He strokes Bones' cock but keeps returning to rimming. Jim's hands grip tighter, pulling Bones' cheeks further apart and he groans as Jim circles his hole with licks and then kisses. He starts making patterns with his tongue and it feels so good.

"Can't believe I took so much persuading."

Jim bites his ass gently and then licks the slightly sore spot. "I'm so glad it isn't awful for you."

"It usually isn't with you, Jim."

"Except for that time with the wax."

"Don't kill the mood."

Jim starts making patterns with his tongue again.

"What are you doing?"

"Spelling out my name, your name, some other words in between them."

Bones rests his head on his arms and spreads his knees a little. Jim punctuates whatever sentence he's written by pressing the tip of his tongue against Bones' hole. He pulls away and presses with his thumb.

"Can I fuck you?"

"Yeah. Lube is... well wherever it landed this morning."

Jim looks on the floor.

"Can't see it. There's more in the bathroom."

Jim is a few minutes so Bones moves from the sofa and lies on their bed. When Jim reappears he has the lube and when he leans over to kiss Bones he smells like Spearmint.

"You brushed your teeth."

"Small price to pay to kiss my husband."

Bones pulls him onto the bed. Jim can be really thoughtful sometimes.


End file.
